Hujan Pelangi
by mue mya
Summary: "Kata kaa-chan, pelangi itu berasal dari muntahan goblin di atas awan, oji-san." / Gadis kecil yang cerewet dengan ibunya yang galak, kombinasi yang cocok untuk mengguyur hari-harinya dengan hujan pelangi. Oh, tak lupa dengan petir maha dahsyat tentunya.


Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo & Kuchiki Rukia

Warning : OOC, OC, typo, miss typo, abal, gaje, nyeleneh, dan teman-temannya

.

.

Gemuruh langit yang menggulung-gulung memercikkan tangisnya. Hujan. Gadis itu menekan tombol ponselnya dengan gusar. Menempelkannya pada telinga. Kemudian ditarik kembali ponsel flip putih ke genggamannya. Menekannya kembali. Menempelkannya ke telinga lagi. Terulang beberapa kali hingga akhinya posel itu merespon. Suara berat dan berwibawa yang khas itu terdengar dari speakernya. Dijawabnya gugup suara dari seberang sana. Namun senyum bahagia tersemai di wajah cantiknya. Pembicaraan kaku ini sungguh melegakan hatinya. Gemerisik hujan tak membuatnya kesulitan mendengar percakapan lucu di sana. Ia sangat bahagia. Tak lama setelahnya –tak sampai dua puluh menit- suara benturan yang memekakkan telinga menghempas sadarnya. Di saat yang sama terhapus sudah semua pelangi dalam hidupnya.

"Byakuya-sama? BYAKUYA-SAMA?"

.

.

Hujan Pelangi

.

.

"Kaa-chan, aku belum punya chappy yang itu,"

Telunjuk mungil itu menunjuk boneka kelinci besar di etalase. Rukia menghela nafas. Ruka mulai lagi. Acara negoisasi mereka pasti akan berjalan dengan alot. Dilihatnya bandul harga boneka kelinci itu. Helaan nafasnya makin panjang.

"Ruka punya banyak boneka chappy di rumah, tidakkah itu cukup?"

Gadis kecil sang duplikat sang wanita menggeleng.

"Aku belum punya yang warna putih."

Mata kelabunya yang mengilatkan kesungguhan itu akan sulit Rukia lawan, tapi uang yang dibawanya hanya cukup untuk perjalanan pulang.

"Pasti kaa-chan belikan, tapi nanti kalau kaa-chan bawa uang lebih, ya."

Rukia meraih tangan mungil yang sempat terlepas. Ketika ingin menuntunnya, tangan itu mengeras. Tubuh Ruka menegang. Rukia menghela nafas entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

"Aku mau sekarang. Besok pasti sudah dibeli orang lain,"

Wajah gadis belia itu merona dan matanya berembun.

"Aku cuma punya dua boneka chappy di rumah. Boneka chappy yang warna kuning sudah rusak. Aku mau yang baru."

Iris kelabu lebar itu menekur sepasang sepatu marun kecilnya. Wajahnya menatap sendu. Kesan merah di pucuk hidungnya malah membuat Rukia gemas sendiri. Bunyi rintik air menyadarkan Rukia untuk segera menyingkir dari jalan.

Hujan.

"Ayo berteduh, Ruka!" Rukia menarik cepat telapak mungil yang gelagapan dengan gerimis yang tetiba. Mereka menyisi. Merapat pada bangunan toko. Berteduh. Mata lemon Ruka yang masih terpaku pada boneka besar itu teralihkan ketika Rukia memekik,

"Ya ampun Ruka, kita tak boleh kehilangan pelangi yang akan datang sehabis hujan! Ayo kita kejar!"

Semula Ruka linglung tak mengerti. Ketika Rukia menariknya untuk berlari, kakinya bagitu saja menurut. Langkahnya terasa ringan.

Mereka berlari. Sesekali menabrak bahu -untuk Rukia- dan membentur kaki orang-orang di jalan -untuk Ruka pastinya- sampai rintik itu makin menderas. Mereka berhenti.

"Sepertinya pelangi itu akan datang terlambat."

Pelangi? Ruka melirik kaa-channya. Menatap sulit pada iris violet yang berkilat jauh di atasnya.

Pelangi? Bukannya itu sebuah garis lengkung warna-warni yang berkilauan?

"Pelangi? Di mana?"

Kaa-channya tersenyum. Menatap sayu Ruka kemudian menengadah pada langit mendung.

"Di langit. Biasanya akan terlihat setelah hujan berhenti,"

Ruka ikut mendongak. Menelisik awan-awan yang bergumul gemuk di kelabu langit.

"Tapi pelangi juga akan muncul jika perasaan kita terkenang dengan hal yang membahagiakan."

Terukir senyum di bibirnya yang pias. Namun netra violet itu menderaikan air dari pelupuknya.

"Kaa-chan?"

Kenangan itu selalu mengusiknya. Setelah lima tahun berlalu pun tak sanggup dilupakannya memori yang meneror di setiap malam kesendiriannya. Jika sudah begitu, ia akan terbangun dengan rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Meringkuk di atas kasur dengan selimut yang membungkusnya. Menggigil. Dan sulit untuk tidur kembali. Rasa dingin yang mengilukan dan rasa sakit seolah ribuan rintik jarum menghujam setiap inchi kulitnya. Membeku.

Seolah hujan.

"Aduh, sepertinya ada debu yang masuk ke mataku."

Rukia menggosok pelupuknya. Menghapus aliran air jatuh melintang di pipinya. Menutup kedua matanya dengan seluruh jarinya. Matanya terasa panas! Oh, Kami-sama, perasaan itu kembali menyesakkan dadanya!

"Kaa-chan kenapa?"

Ruka tahu Rukia menangis. Ruka tahu Rukia menutupi tangisannya. Tapi kenapa? Padahal tak terjadi suatu hal yang menyedihkan. Apa orang dewasa suka menangis tiba-tiba seperti ini? Ruka tak mengerti. Memilih menatap langit yang perlahan membiru. Hujan yang merintik di langit semakin pelan, namun tak ada pertanda apapun di atas sana.

"Hujannya berhenti, kaa-chan!"

Sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya berhenti. Masih tersisa rintik tipis di sana. Dan itu cukup untuk mengembalikan keadaan hatinya.

"Iya, tapi kita kehilangan pelanginya. Huuh, padahal kaa-chan ingin sekali melihat pelangi dan menunjukkannya pada Ruka,"

Ruka sebenarnya sudah pernah melihat pelangi. Satu kali di rumah penitipan dan sering di acara romansa televisi.

"Kita pulang?"

Ruka mengangguk. Meremas jemari bertekstur khas milik Rukia. Melangkahkan kaki sesuai langkah lebar kaa-channya. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik rasa penasarannya, dan takkan puas sebelum Ruka menyuarakannya.

"Kaa-chan, pelangi itu dari mana?"

Dari mana, ya? Rukia menatap langit biru. Hujan telah berhenti. Tak ada pelangi. Tak mungkin menjelaskan asal fenomena pelangi pada anak yang baru berumur lima tahun jalan tiga bulan. Rukia memutar otak. Mencari pendekatan nalar yang lebih mudah diterima oleh anak seusia Ruka. Mungkin jawaban ini akan cocok.

"Pelangi, ya... Sebenarnya pelangi itu jatuh dari muntahan goblin di atas awan."

Mata gadis kecilnya membulat. Mengilaukan berbagai cahaya dari kelabu terangnya.

"Wow, hebaat!"

Rukia tersenyum bangga. Dengan ini ia berhasil membuat Ruka kecilnya tertarik dengan pelangi. Walau dengan penjelasan awal yang benar-benar melenceng dari kenyataan.

Uap yang mengepul terlalu panas untuk dihirupnya. Ruka mengusap pucuk hidung kemerahannya. Panas itu menusuk langsung hingga lubangya terasa perih.

"kaa-chan, panas."

Rukia berhenti sejenak untuk mengecek keluhan gadis kecilnya. Hidung dan matanya merah padam. Pasti sebentar lagi Ruka menangis. Padahal mereka masih di tangga apartemen. Mereka akan mengganggu orang yang ingin melewati tangga. Dilihatnya ke belakang. Tak ada siapapun.

Rukia mengambil cup mie instan dari genggaman Ruka. Mengelus hidung kecilnya. Sementara Ruka sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyanyikan kesedihannya. Karena itu Rukia mendekati hidung Ruka dan meniupnya lembut. Ruka memejam. Di dadanya tertiup sehembus angin yang menyejukkan.

"Lebih baik?"

Ruka mengangguk kecil. Meneruskan langkah pendeknya.

"Nafas kaa-chan wangi."

Maniknya menyipit seiring senyumnya melebar. Ada-ada saja anak ini, padahal Rukia sudah menghabiskan dua porsi sup kuah sapi. Nafasnya pasti sudah tak segar lagi.

"Ruka benar, wangi sapi. Hahaha."

Bukan. Itu namanya bau. Bukan bau yang seperti itu. Angin yang tadi dirasanya seperti harum bunga tetes salju yang pernah dilihatnya pada musim dingin lalu. Menentramkan.

Tangan kaa-channya menuntun untuk melanjutkan pijakan. Setelah sampai di pintu apartemen, mereka dikejutkan oleh kehadiran gadis semampai dengan rambut senja menjuntai halus sampai punggungnya. Melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka dan tersenyum kikuk. Gadis yang cantik.

"Sumimasen, apa anda tahu ke mana perginya orang yang tinggal di sini?" ia menunjuk pintu di sebelah apartemen mereka. Rukia menyernyit sejenak. Mungkin mengingat-ingat.

"Tidak. Kami bersebelahan tapi tak pernah berbicara. Setahuku rumah itu sudah sepi sejak empat hari yang lalu."

Iris kelabu sang gadis bergetar. Kemudian menghela nafas. Gadis itu sangat kecewa, itu yang Rukia simpulkan.

Gadis jelita bertubuh indah itu menunduk. Menyampaikan terimakasih yang singkat. Lalu pergi menjauh. Hingga akhirnya tubuh indah itu hilang sempurna di balik tangga yang menurun.

Sudah ada enam orang berbeda yang bertanya hal yang sama padanya selama empat hari belakangan lnl. Dan mereka semua perempuan! Rukia menggeleng prihatin. Pasti pemuda itu telah melakukan hal yang meresahkan hingga akhirnya memilih mengasingkan diri karena tahu akan dicari. Kali ini Rukia menghela nafas. Kenapa pula ia menuruti permintaan pemuda itu untuk berbohong.

Sebenarnya Rukia bertetangga cukup baik dengan pemudai tampan itu. Bukannya Rukia punya perasaan khusus, tapi pemuda itu memang tampan! Ia bahkan pernah berpikir kalau pemuda itu berdarah campuran, mungkin eropa. Ternyata tidak. Lelaki itu tergelak keras sekali ketika Rukia bertanya iseng, sampai Rukia harus mencubit lengannya sebal. Itu pun masih berlanjut dengan kekehan menjengkelkan dan godaan yang membuat kepalanya berkedut.

Seorang pemuda lajang menggoda wanita yang memiliki seorang gadis kecil? Tidak lucu sama sekali.

Beberapa hari lalu tetangganya mengetuk pintu di tengah pagi buta. Dengan penglihatan ala kadarnya dan kesadaran yang masih tertinggal setengah, ia mengangguk berulang-ulang menanggapi ocehan sang pemuda. Hanya sedikit yang ditangkap otaknya kala itu. Pemuda itu sedang ada urusan mendesak dan akan pergi ke rumah keluarganya untuk beberapa hari. Ia berpesan agar tidak mengatakan apapun jika bertemu dengan orang yang mencarinya. Ketika matahari telah muncul bulat-bulat, dan kesadarannya utuh sempurna, hatinya mulai dirayapi rasa curiga. Jangan-jangan lelaki tegap itu sedang dikejar penagih hutang. Lagi-lagi dugaannya meleset.

Bunyi 'klek' menyadarkannya. Ruka kecil, gadis manisnya yang cerdas sudah membukakan pintu dengan lebih dulu merebut kunci yang lolos di tengah lamunannya. Jemarinya terasa ditarik dan akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam rumah tercinta. Pintu ditutup.

Puntung rokok yang masih membara di ujungnya di lempar begitu saja. Menginjaknya hingga abu kemerahan yang bercampur dengan butir tembakau bercecer mengenaskan. Dinding-dinding mulutnya masih terasa asam. Namun campuran rasa asin yang amis berkat robekan daging, dinding mulut dan bibirnya membuatnya malas menghisap barang satu batang lagi. Sensasi perih ini terlalu kental untuk disepelekan. Belum lagi lebam dan luka di sekujur badan yang bisa membuatnya mati kapan saja. Diputuskannya untuk menyeret kaki menuju apartemen kecilnya di lantai atas. Meneguhkan hati untuk sebisa mungkin sampai ke dalam rumah, atau setidaknya di depan pitu rumahnya.

Tubuhnya gontai. Berpegang erat pada gagang besi tangga yang dinginnya mengilukan tulang. Terus hingga langkah ke empat belas. Akhirnya tibalah ia di lantai dua. Ia menyeok kaki dengan tertatih seiring penglihatannya kian meredup. Sedikit lagi sampai! Diraihnya kenop besi pintu yang seolah hangat karena harapan. Memutarnya. Namun pintu tak sempat dibukanya. Tubuhnya ambruk. Jatuh pada lantai yang dingin. Berbentur pada mimpi tak berjudul.

Hujan. Petir menyalak. Menggelegar tepat di atas kepalanya. Tetes-tetes air saling menghujat hina. Seolah menusuknya dengan es dingin dan menempelkan pada tulangnya yang kering. Ia menjerit keras. Sangan keras. Namun di kegelapan itu tak ada satu makhlukpun untuk sekedar menoleh padanya. Suara gesekan es pada tulang membuat gendang telinganya sakit. Ngilu! Dingin! Lebih baik ia segera mati saja! Ia berteriak kembali. Lagi. Hingga suaranya serak. Tenggorokannya perih. Hatinya kerontang. Ia terus meminta tolong hingga suaranya memelan. Hingga tak lagi mampu untuk bersuara. Perasaan putus asa itu membuncah dan merembes keluar dari hazel beningnya. Menangis.

Ia menangis. Menangis sampai lelah. Sampai air matanya kering. Sampai rasanya dari mata cekung ini akan mengeluarkan darah jika tetap memaksanya menangis.

Tanpa disadarinya hujan telah menjadi gerimis. Langit membiru. Perlahan gulita didorong oleh pelita silau di ujung tanah luas ini. Seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Menariknya berdiri. Ia hanya menurut. Rambut gadis itu sebatas punggung. Menari tertiup angin. Gaun putih sebetisnya pun tersapu angin. Rerumputan hijau di kakinya bergelombang, seakan ikut meriuhkan segala pemikiran ganjil yang berdesakkan di otaknya. Hujan itu. Rasa sakit itu. Keputus asaan itu. Hingga uluran tangan gadis bergaun putih dan bersurai sebatas punggung yang makin membuat kepalanya pening. Ia sempat mendengar, sebelum kepalanya berulah makin tak karuan, suara halus yang mendesahkan namanya,

"Kurosaki, Kurosaki?"

.

.

bersambung

* * *

><p>setelah sekian lama memendam kecintaan (halah) terhadap fanfiksi bleach, dengan tekad yang nekat, akhirnya saya publish juga fic ini. mungkin masih sangat jelek dan tidak pantas, tapi mohon kritik atau sarannya, karena fic ini takkan berarti tanpa review dari minna semua. (_ _)<p> 


End file.
